elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dremora Lord (Skyrim)
A Dremora Lord is a type of Daedra. They can rarely be seen in gameplay, if not summoned via Conjure Dremora Lord; however, they can be found at the Shrine of Mehrunes Dagon after completion of the quest "Pieces of the Past." With the Twin Souls perk, it is possible to summon two of them at a time. Combat Conjured Dremora Lords wield enchanted Daedric Greatswords with deadly efficiency, being able to deal significant damage to enemies very quickly and even killing weaker ones outright with a single power attack. Dremora Lords are also equipped with a set of Daedric Armor, albeit without a helmet. With their powerful weapons and armor, they are more than capable of holding their own in prolonged battles with even the toughest of enemies. One major weakness of Dremora Lords is their lack of ranged weaponry, and their tendency to often charge head-on into a group of enemies without a second thought, thus rendering them vulnerable to being overwhelmed, although this makes them excellent cannon fodder for the player. They are easily one of the strongest conjured creatures in the game, as even a single Dremora Lord can wreak havoc among the players' enemies. If the Twin Souls perk has been taken, they can summon a second Dremora Lord. Two summoned Dremora are incredibly deadly, able to provide a huge push through enemy lines, clear out entire bandit camps, and even take on Dragons. Stats *Skills **One-Handed: 100 **Two-Handed: 100 **Block: 84 **Heavy Armor: 84 **Sneak: 51 *Perks **Fighting Stance **Champion's Stance **Bladesman **Deep Wounds **Hack and Slash **Limbsplitter **Savage Strike **Devastating Blow **Tower of Strength Quotes Upon detecting an enemy or an enemy is sighted: *''"I smell weakness..."'' *''"A challenger is near!"'' *''"Another who seeks Death!"'' During combat: *''"You are weak, mortal."'' *''"You meet your end, mortal."'' *''"Are you prepared for your death?!"'' *''"I honor my lord, by destroying you!"'' *''"I will feast on your heart!"'' *''"You will bleed!"'' *''"Oblivion take you!"'' *''"Now you suffer!"'' *''"Fall before me!"'' *''"No one escapes!"'' Conditional: *''"You cannot escape me!"'' ―When enemy flees. *''"Hiding will not save you now!"'' ―Upon losing sight of an enemy. *''"Quiet again..."'' ―Upon losing sight of an enemy and is no longer detected. *''"Nothing after all."'' ―When enemy hides or is no longer detected. *''"There you are, weakling!"'' ―Upon seeing an enemy who was hidden. *''"You returned? Foolish mortal!"'' ―Upon enemy returning from being hidden. When all enemies are dead or defeated: *''"There could be no other end."'' *''"No match at all."'' When killed: *''"No! Not by a mortal!"'' *''"It cannot end like this!"'' Trivia *The Dremora Lord may say "You returned? Foolish mortal!" to Dragons and other Daedra, even though they're not mortals. It may be due to the Dragons and the other Daedra being 'mortal' while in Mundus. *If the Sanguine Rose is given to a follower who uses it, the summoned Dremora will sometimes interact with the surroundings when not in battle, for example sit on a bench or warm their hands over a fire. *On very rare occasions, this spell can conjure two Dremora Lords at once (even without the twin souls perk) or conjure an unbound Dremora that will still have the player's name on it. Just like a regular atronach, it will be friendly; this Dremora can also be killed for his heart and his body will not disappear, even after summoning a new Dremora. *Dremora Lords will never make use certain perks that they possess, such as Hack and Slash and Fighting Stance, rendering them completely obsolete. Appearances * * * * de:Dremora-Fürst (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Dremora